


Christmas presents

by id_ten_it



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: After the Christmas party, Napoleon and Illya have a little party of their own planned.For the prompt 'Party'.





	Christmas presents

Where was Napoleon? Illya didn't even bother to answer. If the person couldn't answer it for themselves on the day of the office Christmas party then they didn't deserve to know. There were plenty of other people who could say where Napoleon was.   
Or, rather, where Napoleon was supposed to be that evening. Where Napoleon actually would be was difficult information to come by, involving sorting five different departments' rubbish, finding the acquisitions of a particular Soviet, and the knowledge that partners for life included some clever mangling of the French 'petit mort'. After all, life ended at death, da?


End file.
